


Worth A Shot

by OutOfBeta



Category: FAHC - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Raywood, mobsters au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutOfBeta/pseuds/OutOfBeta
Summary: Quick fic for the FAHC, this might end up being a collection Who Knows





	Worth A Shot

Ray narrowed his eyes at the street below him, shifting instinctively away from the roof’s edge at the flashes of red and blue that flared up.

The cops weren’t supposed to be here yet.

He ducked down to peer through the scope of his rifle, trying to find the source of the commotion, but he couldn’t make it out through the near-army of police cars charging down the street. He switched his radio on.

“Guys, the police are having a party over here. Don’t think they see me yet. Are they after one of you? I can lay down cover.”

Jack, always the mother hen, checked in immediately.

_”Yeah, I can see them from the copter, they’re not going for any of us. Can’t tell who from up here. Brownman, let me know if they spot you, I can do a flyby.”_

Geoff chimed in seconds later.   _“_ Fuck, _they cut off Nice Dynamite’s escape route. Mogar, Gavino, you’ll need to take 5th Street to get out, got that?”_

_“Got it, boss.”_

_“Wait, where’s 5th again?”_ Gavin’s accent stuck out in the mix of voices. Ray shook his head. The guy had lived in the city for almost ten years now, and he was still hopeless with directions.

 _“Pretty sure it’s after 4th, dumbshit.”_ Michael shot back at his partner, grin audible in his voice. _“DG, we still good to go in?”_

_“Still good to go. Brownman, stay put and try to take out some of those cops. They’re still too close to the bank.”_

Ray leaned forward, lining up his shot, and sent a bullet through a cop car’s window. The explosion of glass burst into the driver’s face and the car swerved violently, smashing into the curb and effectively barricading the street. The cars trailing it followed suit, breaks screeching uselessly as they plowed into each other.

“On it.”

Ray took out the tires for good measure, snickering at the shouts he could hear from a few floors below him.

Suddenly, flying out from the fray came what was clearly the cop’s target; A figure practically lounging on their motorcycle was firing over their shoulder as they sped away from the pileup.

“Holy shit, that’s the guy!” Ray yelped into the radio. “Right under me!”

The few cops who had managed to extricate themselves started firing on the cyclist, and Ray instinctively took them out, four bullets through four shouting heads. _Bitches._

He glanced back to the motorcycle, which was just rounding the corner. Its rider, face still obscured by some kind of mask, holstered their gun for just long enough to blow Ray a deadpan kiss.

Ray was frozen for a good four seconds. Jesus, how was he supposed to react to that? By the time he tuned back in, to the sound of sirens and his crew-mates shouting over the radio, the rider was gone.

_“Brownman, come in, goddammit! If you don’t check in I’m going to run you down with this chopper.”_

Whoops.

“I’m here, P. DG, did you catch whoever that was? They just got away.”

There was a suspicious silence from Geoff’s end.

“DG?”

_“Yeah, yeah, I’m here. Found some traffic cam footage of him.”_

He went quiet again, for long enough that Ray was seconds from blowing up Michael-style when he added:

_“Looks like he’s wearing a skull mask.”_

He let that sit there, the implications sinking in with every member of the crew. Ray recovered first, probably just from the adrenaline the words got him.

“The fucking _Vagabond_ just flirted with me?”

If Geoff’s information hadn’t done it, that got the crew’s full attention, and every one of their voices came through a second later.

_“He did WHAT?”_

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:  
> G: “He did WOT? How come Ray always gets the hot ones?”  
> M: “Dude! I’m right here!”  
> G: “Come on, we’ve all seen Vagabond’s mugshots. You telling me you wouldn’t hit that?”  
> M: “I’ll hit you, bitch.”  
> G: *Bird squawk*


End file.
